


Not According to Plan

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Protectiveness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not According to Plan

The plan was to play like a wounded dog as a distraction. So they let themselves be taken, just Jemma, Fitz, and Bucky.

Bucky hadn’t been pleased with the idea, but she hadn’t given him much say so, and he had been cold to her since. There hadn’t been time for her to smooth things over with him though. Now he looked ahead with a steely gaze focused on no one, not at their captors or her and Fitz.

Perhaps she shouldn’t have been distracted by thoughts of Bucky, then she wouldn’t have stumbled as they walked. They yelled at her in their own tongue and grabbed her pony tail, yanking her back and spinning her around. “I’m moving,” she said on instinct, even though they may not have understood her. The man in front of her reached back and slapped her. Jemma didn’t even see Bucky move.

Seconds later their six captors were on the ground, dead.

"I knew this was going to happen."

Jemma looked up at Fitz. “What?” A hand touched her cheek and she looked over to find Bucky in front of her, his eyes now concerned. Her cheek stung were he touched and she winced.

"Getting captured with your over protective boyfriend here. I knew he was going to snap."

"I told you this was going to be a bad idea," Bucky said with a frown and wiped the blood from her cheek.

"Yea," Jemma whispered, "I see that now." After that he hovered at her side until they were safe on the Bus.


End file.
